


Let Him Eat Cake/Let's Play Together (Beel/Belphie/F!reader)

by LadyBri6



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Food Sex, Light Sadism, Love Bites, Lube, Multi, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Safewords, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/M/M, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBri6/pseuds/LadyBri6
Summary: *UPDATED WITH CHAPTER 2 AS OF 11/23/2020*Beelzebub x Female Reader x BelphegorWhat were his rules? Don't interrupt him while he eats. And don't try to take his food away. She honestly didn't mean to do either but now he wants to eat all of her. Oh Belphie? You want to play? She swallowed hard. B-Both of you?
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Kudos: 127





	1. Let Him Eat Cake

**Author's Note:**

> This is a two part series that I have on my tumblr to celebrate my 50 and 100 followers milestones! So part two will be out once I reach 100! (Will probably be in the next couple days <3)
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @obeywho-meduh  
> https://obeywho-meduh.tumblr.com/

She couldn’t believe she’d lost a bet to Mammon. **MAMMON** ! Of all people. Being a few fuses short, she’d figured she would’ve won. But to her surprise Mammon knew what he was talking about and so she now has to make him a **Mammon is great** cake. It had to be 6 layers with **gold** colored frosting and his name going down the cake. He also personally brought her a little figurine of himself to put on top. Unfortunately the cake making wasn’t the issue at hand.

“So.. I can’t eat this?” Beelzebub made a pouting face down at her.

“I have a separate cake for you Beel, this is for my bet with Mammon that I HAVE to finish.” Having already finished 3 layers she was very adamant about making sure Beel didn’t eat the cake. Luckily she was already ready for him to join her in the kitchen.

Walking over to the fridge she took out another 6 layer cake, just plain white buttercream icing and a few strawberries on it. Setting it down on the countertop, she looked at him, “I made this earlier, which is why I’m still making this one. Kinda figured you’d be upset if you didn’t get any cake. Especially since I know Mammon won’t share.”

His eyes were widened like he’d just gotten his favorite present on Christmas. She could see the drool slowly creeping from his mouth. “So I can eat all of this? By myself?”

She handed him a fork as the timer dinged for the last three layers. “Of course! It’s all yours~”

Taking the fork quickly but not snatching it, he then faced the cake. Before plunging the fork into it, he looked back over at her; her hand-made purple apron.

Oven mitts on, she was taking out the hot cake pans. One at a time, she quickly got them out of the pans and onto a cooling rack. The scent of the freshly baked cakes made Beel salivate.

She looked back over and saw he hadn’t touched the cake yet.

“You okay Beel? I promise Solomon didn’t help me with the cake. I learned from last time!”

Not realizing how long he was staring at her, or was it the cakes he was staring at? Either way she was right to ask, he would’ve usually been done with half of it by now. “I’m fine! The smell of the cakes caught me for a second.” Turning back to the cake he began his devouring.

Smiling at him, she went back to her cake prep.

For some reason he started eating the cake from the side slowly making it get unstable.

As she was prepping the icing to put on the cakes once they cooled she looked back over at Beel, seeing that the cake was about to topple over on him. He was so carefree and happy eating, it didn’t seem like he had noticed.

“Beel..” The cake started to tip as she hurried over to try to push him out of the way. Regrettably due to the size difference of the two, she was only able to get him part ways out of the way. So the cake landed on both of them.

He hadn’t realized the reason the cake had fallen. “Y/N! I told you my one rule is don’t interrupt me while I’m eating!”He hollered.

She doesn’t usually get frustrated but she took a piece of cake that had fallen on her chest and shoved it in his mouth. “I wasn’t trying to! You were eating the cake from the middle and it was falling!”

His eyes widened as he ate the piece of cake that was put in his mouth. They both had cake on them, but more was on her. On her cheek, neck, and her chest.

The piece of cake she had taken off her chest left her finger trail across it. Like how it would look when he took a ‘sample’ of a cake’s icing before it’d been touched.

He couldn’t help but think that it was such a waste cause it was a delicious handmade cake.

Looking down at herself and at him, she sighed. “I’m gonna go wash this off..” As she turned her back to him he grabbed her arm. “Let me help you.” Their eyes met as her head turned back to him. Still with her arm in his hand, he turned her body so she was back against the counter.

“Beel.. I can clean it off, don’t worry..” They had kept eye contact and the look he had was serious.

He then picked her up and sat her on the counter. “You said this cake was mine to eat right? Well I plan to eat it.” He licked some of the icing off her cheek. “All of it.”

She was taken back by his sudden shift, this wasn’t a joke. Mainly because he doesn’t joke about food. Well at least not about eating it. She couldn’t look him in the eyes now. “But it’s all over me, you shouldn’t eat that!”

This time he brought his mouth down to lap at the cake on to her cheek, the flat of his tongue hot as it swiped across her skin, getting a good majority of the icing off. “I think it tastes even better on you.”

A nervous laugh escaped her as she put her hands on his chest and tried pushing him away. “Beel, you can’t—“

He took her chin in his hand and made her look at him. His face shifted again, this time it was his puppy dog eyes. What was up with him?

“Please Y/N...” Putting his forehead against hers. “Can I keep eating **my** cake?”

Her lips trembled, he knew she never said no to his face.

Trying hard to form words, all that escaped her lips were _uhh_ and _umm_ noises. Her face was warm, and she unwittingly nodded her head to him.

He took her hands off of his chest and he brought them down to her sides on the counter. Holding them in place with his own, firmly but gently. He pushed himself closer to her, his body in between her thighs.

Taking her nod as confirmation that he could keep _eating_ he licked the last spot of icing on her cheek.

She had turned her head from him, still not wanting to make eye contact again.

Which wasn’t the best idea as it opened up a good opportunity for Beel to get the icing and few bites of broken cake along her neck and collarbone.

Bringing his mouth down, he latched on over a bite of cake, softly sucking the bite into his mouth off her skin then licking the area around.

She started to softly pant, goosebumps rose across her skin. He was going to leave a mark on her from the sucking if he did it any harder. She knew she needed to try and resist. Feeling her trying to pull away, he growled. “Are you trying to stop me from eating?”

This time, on the next piece of cake, he sucked harder and bit down leaving his ravenous bite mark on her.

Her gasp turned into a moan and it was a bit louder, making her bite her lip to hold it in.

“Cause that just makes me want to eat more.” His voice purred against her neck. Releasing it and looking up at her, her face was to the tips of her ears were red and she was panting slightly. Her face made him hungry, so very hungry.

He brought his head beside hers, and with his lips beside her ear he whispered, “I like this look on you. It really gives me an appetite.”

Letting go of one of her hands he uses his thumb to wipe some of the icing off her collarbone. “I don’t ever share food so I’ll just let you try it.” Taking her chin again, he then presses his thumb to her lips. As their eyes connected he said, “Say **_Ah_ **.”

Her lips were shaking as her lips parted, he stuck his thumb in her mouth and pressed it against her tongue. He slowly wiped the icing on it as he dragged his thumb out of her mouth. Softly pulling her lip down as he took it out.

He then quickly licked his thumb. “See doesn’t it taste good?”

She closed her lips and she slowly swallowed the icing. “Y-Yes..” Her mind was starting to get fuzzy but realizing she had a free hand she put it back on his chest. “I think I can get the rest on my own..”

He moved in closer to her as she tried to push him away. “That’s strike three Y/N.” Taking hold of her ass with both hands he picks her up from the counter.

Reflexively her legs cling around his waist and her arms lock around his neck. The mess of cake only further pressed onto her as she clung to him.

Beel walked them into the empty dining room. It was way past dinner and no one aside from him would come down here for food at this time.

He sat down in one of the chairs with her on his lap, her legs hung off the chair beside him as they faced each other.

Beel stayed upright as he slowly let go of the grip on her ass letting his arms rest on her thighs. She had kept her arms wrapped around his neck as she adjusted herself in his lap.

Realizing exactly how small she was compared to him only made the urge to devour her even stronger, but she wasn’t like a quick meal. She was a delicacy to be enjoyed slowly, a small piece at a time.

“I need to try to satisfy my appetite. Even if for a moment. Why are you stopping me?” Her head was facing down away from him so he kissed the top of it.

“Beel..”

“Yeah?”

“I really gotta finish making that cake..”

“And I really wanna finish the cake you made for **me**.”

Beel was the one who was the hardest for her to ever say no to. He’s genuine, sweet and he never really asks her for anything; aside from the daily extra bite of her food.

He lifted her chin so she could see his face. “Please Y/N. I’m almost done..” He used his best puppy dog eyes.

There it was. Those eyes, his strangely compelling violet eyes. “F-Fine.. but then you have to help me with the other cake!”

Beel chuckled lowly as he took her arms from behind his neck and let them rest in between them. “Deal.”

His forehead rested in her shoulder and she could feel him breathing. His hands left their hold of her ass as one came up to hold her back. “Thanks for the food.”

Looking down at her chest it was the only place left to _clean_ and he did save the best part for last.

Beel then began to lick down her chest to the tip of her cleavage. The cake was smashed all over her chest, and Beel was known to clean his plate.

Starting to lap at the icing he works his way down, but her apron and tank top were blocking his way. So he used his hand to untie her apron from the waist and neck then he used his teeth to pull it away from her .

Her wearing a tank top made it easier to slide the shoulder straps down and use them to keep her arms to her side; while also revealing her merlot red bra.

It was the only thing that was still left on her bare shoulders. It contrasted nicely with the white icing on her chest.

His head returned to her as he licked deeper down her cleavage line, nestling his face between her soft mounds of sweetness. Then he used one of his hands to unhook her bra. He left it on, but watching as it slowly fell between her breaths.

While he was focused on savoring every lick, her body was squirming on top of him. Her soft moans were making his stomach growl. He still needed more. As her bra fell again ever so slightly, it revealed her erect buds.

His tongue moved to circle around one, making sure he was thorough. This made her arms start to shake, as her body started to lean back more, his hand keeping her from falling back.

Beel flicked her nipple with his tongue then began to suck on it. Holding his suction he pulls his head away, pulling her breast with him then releasing it making a **pop** sound.

She shuttered above him. Her heavy breathing was making him salivate, she was beautiful and **delicious** . Being able to stop himself from devouring her was amazing. Resuming his meal and turning his attention to the last bit of _mess_ that was left. He decided to go straight for her nipple and latched on. While in his mouth he used his tongue to swirl around it, and attempted to engulf it. The motion was as if he was trying to eat it, taking breaths in between. When he couldn’t taste anymore of the icing he fully released her breast.

Readjusting himself in the chair he sits back watching as she panted then looked down at the marks he’s left on her. Her body then nestled into him, her hands now covering her chest to the best of her ability.

“You’re all clean now.” He wore his typical nonchalant grin.

“I hope.. this means.. you’re full now..” She managed to say through her panting.

Beel then took her head from his chest holding her cheek, he brought his head down slowly to hers. Taking her lips and kissing her to the point she pulls away for air.

“Not even a little.” He put their foreheads together and looked into her eyes. “But if we go to your room and you let me have a taste of what I’ve been smelling between your legs, that would help.”

“Why not bring her back to **_our_ **room Beel? We can all have fun.” A familiar voice echoed behind them, they both turned their heads to see Belphie in the doorway holding his pillow. A foreboding smile raked across his face. “You can have a taste, and I can play.”


	2. Let's Play Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belphie doesn't really like to be excluded now does he? Guess he'll have to teach her better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for 100 followers on Tumblr!
> 
> Follow me @ obeywho-meduh  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/obeywho-meduh

“Be-Belphie.. How long were you standing there?” She covered her chest with her hands.

“Long enough to know I want to join in too…” He walked towards them, “Y/N I don’t why you’re hiding yourself, especially after everything we’ve all done together.” Belphie then leaned against the chair clinging to his pillow. “So do you want to come play with us again? Since Beel is still hungry and you don’t look  _ satisfied  _ yet.”

A blushed crossed her cheeks to her ears as she thought back to a couple days ago when she was in a similar situation when she got a new nightgown that was a bit too low. She bit her lip and looked up at Beel, then her eyes darted over to Belphie. “Can you make sure I can walk tomorrow?” Belphie and Beel looked at each other, both grinning and she swore they really did have twin telepathy.

“You know we can’t promise that.” Belphie reached down and caressed her cheek.

Beel kissed her forehead. “But we will make sure you get what you need tomorrow.”

She fiddled with Beel’s shirt, “And cuddling after?”

Belphie pinched her cheek a bit, “That’s a given.”

Beel picked her up and cradled her in his arms while Belphie handed her his pillow using it to cover her chest as they headed to their room. They stopped for a moment and Belphie hopped onto Beel’s back. 

When they reached the room Beel looked down at the door knob. 

She reached out and turned the knob as he pushed the door open with his foot and smiled down at her. “Thank you Y/N.” As they walked into the room, Belphie slid down Beel and rubbed his eyes while he walked over to his dresser. 

Beel set her down on the bed and she put Belphie’s pillow under her head. He then leaned down and started to lick her neck, moving down her as he took her tank top off along with her bra. He looked down at her chest and then his hands crept to hold her breasts in his hands, the size of them able to cup her easily. “These make me want to eat marshmallows.”

She squirmed a bit, her body aware of what was coming. Her attention then turned to Belphie as he squatted down beside the bed and looked at her. “Y/N, are you ready to play?”

Belphie was holding a collar and leash, she sat up a bit using her arms as leverage, “The safe word is..”

“ **_Custard_ ** .” They both said in unison. 

Belphie undid the collar then put it around her neck. The leather around her neck gave her goosebumps and made her nipples erect, Beel pinched him, pulling them up and down. She whimpered as she bit her lip. 

He released his hold as he went down to yank at your last bit of clothing. “I’m going to take off your pants.” Beel very swiftly unbuttoned her pants, pulling them down along with her panties and tossed them to the side. He breathed in as he looked down at her, “You smell even better than your cake.”

Beel got up from the bed as Belphie got on, he pulled at the collar. “I got you something new Y/N.” She looked back and saw him holding what looked like a tail. “We can match now, it’s a cow tail butt plug. So flip over on your knees and raise your ass like a good girl so I can give it to you.” 

She got up and got on her hands and knees, letting her ass stick out. “Go ahead Belphie, I can’t wait to match with you.”

“Spread them..” Belphie mumbled. 

“What?” She looked back at him, seeing a tinge of blush across his always half asleep face.

His eyes darted from her bare ass and to her looking at him, “I said.” Belphie smiled at her then she could see his horns emerge and at the same time his tail hit her ass like a crop, “Spread your cheeks my little toy.”

She yelped as the sting from his tail made her jump. Her legs quaked and she laid down keeping her lower body in the air as she reached her hands around her ass and slowly spread herself. Looking back she saw Beel walking back from Belphie’s side.

“Beel.” Belphie put his hand out. His tail creeping up her leg.

Beel passed a familiar bottle to him. “Yeah I got it.”

“You really like this lube.” Belphie looked at it, “We’re gonna run out of the strawberry tonight.” The hair from it softly tickling your inner thighs.

“I got a vanilla one.”

”Then we’ll be good.” Belphie then uncapped the bottle and dripped the liquid on the plug. “You did a good job holding yourself open.” 

She could see his expectant smile as he rubbed it against her hole then pushed it in. Biting his pillow an  _ mmm  _ escaping her lips as it easily slid in, her hands gripping her ass while he pulled at it a little to make sure it was fully inserted.

Belphie sat back undoing his tail as Beel grabbed her by her hips and turned her around on the bed. Her legs open in front of him as he pulled her toward him picking her up with her back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her stomach as he held her upside down. Her legs dangling behind his head as he brought her slit to his mouth, his tongue licking it from her hole to clit. 

“Oh Beel. There’s a button on the tail. Let me press it.” Belphie got off the bed and stood facing them and reached between her legs, as he flipped a switch her thighs tried to squeeze Beel’s face as the plug started to vibrate. 

Beel licked her thigh then took a soft bite, her body wriggled in his arms as she panted dangling. Her hand then reached to Belphie as she saw the bulge in his pants and started to rub it.

Looking up to meet his eyes and she gulped, his face was a bit red but it appeared like he had captured prey, “Does my toy really think she deserves to touch me?”

“Please Bell?” She unbuttoned his pants and continued to rub him.

His tail then came and wrapped around her hands pulling them down as he took his cock out from his boxers, “I know you can beg better than that. Tell me how much you want to suck it.” He began pumping himself as he reached down to pick up the leash.

She felt Beel start to suck on her clit, flicking it with his tongue before pushing it into her. This was nothing compared to how he moved his tongue on her chest earlier. He growled against her making his tongue almost vibrate.

Doing her best to contain her moans, she looked up at Belphie while her arms hung, “Please my Sleep Demon, I miss pleasing your cock with my mouth. Use it until you’re satisfied.” She opened her mouth, sticking out her tongue as it came down a bit from how she was being held. 

His tail made its way into her hand, “Remember to pull my tail if you want us to stop.” He pushed his tip in her mouth as her tongue swirled around him. “Fuck...that’s right you missed it.” 

Not being able to hold back her moaning anymore as he pushed his cock more into her mouth.

“The collar looks really good on you Y/N.” Belphie pulled at the leash, making her body swing toward him. Her mouth was stuffed with his cock, and with her arms tied with his tail, she was like a rag doll. His other hand pinching her clit, while thrusting into her mouth sent sparks down her. 

Beel’s mouth was buried between her sweet lips and tongue lapping at her. His arm continued to hold her, keeping her body pressed against his lips. She knew his tongue was thick and wide, but this was the first time he had a chance to ravage her without having her pull away from the overstimulation. After all, she’d already climaxed twice.

She could feel her drool come down her face with her tears as she gagged against Belphie’s cock. “You’re going to be good and swallow everything right Y/N?” Groaning on his cock made him push it in more. Grinding himself in the back of her throat, her gags mixed with the sound of Beel’s tongue slurping her.

Belphie grunted as he pulled the leash not letting her move back as he released in her mouth. His thick substance coated the back of her throat as tears filled her eyes. It was difficult to swallow while she was upside down. Gagging as he pulled out of her mouth, coughing trying to catch her breath. 

“Tsk tsk tsk Y/N.” Belphie’s tail released her arms and came up around her neck. “That’s not how my toy is supposed to behave.” He pointed to the ground at some of his cum that spilled out from her mouth. “I think you need a punishment for that.”

Beel retracted his tongue from her apex. The lack of touch made her body remember the vibration from the butt plug. Beel turned back to the bed and laid her down on it gently, and Belphie used his tail to make sure her head didn’t lay down in an awkward manner. 

The vibration was driving her crazy and she just wanted to turn it off for a moment. Her hand went down to take it out and as she tried Belphie’s tail squeezed her neck and made her hands instinctively reach back to grip it. 

“You were just a bad girl and now you want to take out my present? That hurts my feelings Y/N, I guess if you really don’t want it anymore.” Belphie reached down and took hold of the end of the tail before forcefully yanking it out as he watched her arch back and moan out as he unwrapped his tail from around her.

Beel came down to her and kissed her, sucking in her moan while his tongue and hers curled around each other before he pulled away from her. “Every part of you tastes so good Y/N.”

The twins looked at each other again, “You want that one?” Belphie’s tail swayed behind him.

“Yeah.” Beel caressed her cheek while his hands moved down her trembling body.

“Alright then I can punish her easier with that spot open.”

* * *

They both were now just as naked as she was and Beel was sitting behind her on the bed with his legs crossed in front of him. She turned her head and watched as he squirted some lube onto his cock. 

“Why do you need the lube?” 

Belphie took her chin and turned her head to him, “If you think after not listening that you’d get to feel us inside here..” His hands came down to rub her lower lips. “Well then we have another surprise for you.”

Beel pulled her into his lap, her back against him. His erect cock rubbing against both her holes. “If it hurts say the safe word.” His hands took hold of her legs, opening them more as he lifted her up to his cock. Pushing it against her ass, the head easily entering her. 

She could hear him growl, “I-I can take more Beel..” Sucking in her lower lip as he slowly let his cock make his way into her, her ass stretching taking in his girth.

“Great words Y/N. I’m glad you say you can take more.” Belphie slid two fingers into her apex as her body jerked making Beel lose his grip of one of her legs and she slid down onto his cock. Her body seized as her moan echoed in their room. 

He had caught her with the arm that slipped to make sure she didn’t fall forward, but also wanted to keep her close to him as her ass clenched him. Beel leaned forward a bit and he rested his head on her shoulder, his hot breath making goosebumps arise. He started to kiss her shoulder and collarbone. “Y/N, can I move?”

Still trying to catch her breath from taking his full size in her ass, her eyes were glossy with tears as she leaned back. Her chest heaving as her hand reached up to hold onto his head, her fingers in his hair. “S..S-Slowly.. P-please..” She could feel him start to grind himself inside her, getting her hole more acquainted to his size.

She pulled on his hair with each little movement as drool made its way down her chin, her eyes hazily seeing Belphie with something in his hand. Then she felt something push its way inside her apex, as she focused she saw Belphie pushing a textured toy into her. “I told you, we won’t be here. But this is good enough for you.” He leaned into her and started to kiss her, his lips and tongue dancing with, and he bit her lip as he pulled away.

He started to thrust the toy into her, her juices assisting in penetrating, while Beel started to bounce her in his lap. When Belphie got it all the way inside her, he turned it on and it started to wiggle around in her vibrating. 

Beel bit into her shoulder, the vibration stimulating the both of them as Belphie stood on the bed and grabbed her hair pulling her head up. “Now my little toy, you’re going to be sure to swallow this time. Don’t hurt my feelings again okay?” Her mouth opened, and her tongue hung down as he pushed his cock in. “Good girl. Now let’s keep playing~”

* * *

The sounds of Beel’s ringtone woke her up for a moment. She was snuggled between Beel and Belphie, well more like Belphie was holding her and Beel was holding them. They always did hold up their cuddling deal, her body ached as she exhaled heavily and she closed her eyes. It had been a long night and she was excited to be able to sleep in.

But then her eyes shot back open as she hollered, “ **MAMMON’S CAKE!!** ”


End file.
